1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to boating equipment and more particularly to a mat that is to be placed at the shoreline prior to the moving of the hull of a watercraft onto the shoreline.
2) Description of the Prior Art
In boating, beaching of a watercraft such as a boat or jet ski is exceedingly common. Beaching is defined as moving of the watercraft on shore by bringing the bow of the watercraft up on the shore out of the water while the remainder of the watercraft stays in the water. Beaching can provide a mooring for an extensive period of time or can be used for the purpose of dropping off or picking up of passengers and/or supplies. This type of mooring procedure almost invariably causes damage to the hull in varying degrees. After repeated beachings, repair and refinishing of the hull is required.
Additionally, many watercraft are driven by an impeller propulsion system. This system pulls water through an opening at the bottom of the watercraft. An impeller, which is very similar to a propeller, forces the water through an exit tube with sufficient energy so as to propel the craft in a forward direction. The impeller system is very susceptible to damage by ingested gravel, sand, rocks or other debris commonly found on the shoreline. This debris can be sucked into the propulsion system by the impeller. This debris can cause damage to the impeller, and in some instances destroy the impeller completely. Replacing of the impeller is a rather expensive procedure.
There have been previous attempts to construct devices to protect the hull of boats and jet skis. One type of prior device is a tarp that is placed around the bow of the watercraft. One of the disadvantages to such a device is that installation can be difficult and is normally usable only with small watercraft. Another device that is similar to this invention is a mat that is to be placed on the shore at the shoreline. These prior art mats have not been securely fastened to the shore which makes the mat susceptible to movement when contacted by the watercraft. This movement of the mat might position the mat in a non-protecting location. Also, the mats of the prior art are susceptible to movement by wind or water currents which again would locate the mat in a non-protecting position. Also, mats of the prior art have made no attempts at hiding the mat fastening devices to insure that such do not contact the hull of the watercraft and cause damage. Also, no prior art mats have included any type of mat stiffening devices to prevent "bunching up" of the mat when being mounted by a watercraft which can locate the mat in a non-protecting position.
It also has been known within prior art mats to include some type of weight to insure that most of the mat will rest below the surface of the water at the shoreline. These weights have been solid members which can cause damage to the watercraft. Also, solid weights do not conform to the irregular shape of the shoreline so a part of the mat may be positioned a slight distance off the shore which might result in the watercraft pushing the mat out of position and in a non-protecting location.